Suave Recuerdo del 31
by Soerag Malfoy
Summary: Ese 31 fue un reencuentro, fue pensar que la ruleta puede volver a jugar, fue una conversación después de tanto tiempo... Fue un respiro para cada uno, tener la certeza que pasó y que están más lejos que nunca .... Para el reto del Foro Dramione...


Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes, todo es invención de J.K. Rowling.

Espero que les guste, es mi primer Oneshoot, sumándole que hace resto que no escribía, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo me ha quedado …

Mejor dejo que lean y puedan juzgar… … _Soe   
_

**Suave Recuerdo**

**·..· F**lash **B**ack

- Espera, por favor detente – era el único sonido que invadía los pasillos a esas horas mientras una figura alcanzaba a la otra, después de casi cinco minutos de estar tras ella

- No Draco, aléjate – sollozaba la Gryffindor mientras se veía aprisionada por un cuerpo más fuerte, contra una de los muros del ala norte

- Hermione déjame explicarte – él la observaba mientras veía cómo ella se negaba a mirarle y le escurrían lágrimas

- No, no más, que vas a decir, que después de todo no lo vamos a hacer, que lo sabemos, que necesitamos claridad, que todo esto simplemente nos encegueció, que no es culpa de nadie, me haces daño – ella lo miró – tú me haces daño, me lo has hecho toda mi vida y esta no es diferente – se encogió en su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba

- Te amo – fue un susurro para ella, luego la soltó y se alejo, mientras ella resbalaba por la pared….

**F**in** D**el **F**lash **B**ack **·..·´¯**

Había pasado bastante tiempo, ya casi no lo veía nítidamente, era sólo un recuerdo, una parte para olvidar. Ahora era 31 de octubre, desde que había amanecido se había refugiado junto a los otros perfectos a decorar el salón, habían logrado el punto entre elegante y casual, ya había pasado la cena y el salón se había convertido en una gran pista de baile, era casi media noche y no sabía como había podido hacer todo lo que tenía pensado, quería tomar aire y había bajado un rato a los terrenos a caminar, hasta recostarse en un árbol mientras tenía a su vista el lago y las colinas que envolvían el paisaje.

- Bonita noche ¿no?

- Si – ella sonrió – parece como si el clima también hubiera sido planeado

Ninguno sabía porque estaba allí hablándole al otro, ella estaba tranquila y en algún momento se le había sorprendido cuando lo vio al lado, ninguno se reconocía esa noche, ni él cuando la vio entrar en ese traje onírico de princesa de la edad media que le daba halos de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo la hacían lejana a la triste realidad. O cuando ella vio un perfecto pirata, que era tan minucioso en el traje que sólo pensó que el Malfoy opacaba al disfraz, era tan él, cada detalle bien cuidado, un peinado implacable, nada estaba fuera de lugar y un escalo frió la recorría pensando como lo había estereotipado.

- ¿Por qué saliste? Adentro hay más emoción

- Quería pensar, siempre estas fiestas me traen recuerdos y salir de allá era como tocar que en realidad están pasando y que no voy a despertar – se calló no debió decir ni la mitad – mejor regreso – y se alejo caminando

- No, espera – las palabras sólo salieron – cómo es en el "otro lado" las fiestas

- No te interesa – respondió ella a unos cuantos metros de él y aún de espaldas – nunca has preguntado, no aparentes que quieres saber, no es necesario que seas amable, no lo necesitamos, ya no es necesario, no lo ves, no eres tú – terminó despóticamente, más de lo que hubiera querido

- Que dura Granger, demasiado fría hasta para mí, pensé que éramos más grandecitos y que todo había pasado

- Lo somos y si ya pasó no lo ves – se había volteado y lo miraba directamente – ya no somos tontos niños, hay cosas más importantes que insultarnos en los pasillos, sabemos que afuera hay otra verdad

- Lo sé – Draco se ensombreció y bajo la voz – sólo que siempre te quise preguntar cómo era todo al otro lado, cómo la pasabas, cómo lo celebrabas

- Es simplemente diferente, cuando lo viví no lo recuerdo muy claro, fue hace tanto, pero básicamente los niños van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces disfrazado y todo se vuelve una gran decoración - la Gryffindor no supo por qué, pero se acercó al mismo sitio donde estaba antes y simplemente le había respondido, quizá la noche no era de discusiones, flotaba un ambiente distinto

- ¿Para qué? – él no la miraba, veía el frente

- Que Malfoy ¿No fuiste niño¿No te gustan los dulces?, es una tradición – para ella era tan lógico, tan real ¿Tú que hacías?

- No finjas que te interesa – había hecho una vocecita bastante chillona para luego mirarla irónicamente, mientras levantaba su ceja – era una fiesta en la que debía tener compostura y portarme como un elegante anfitrión, hasta que me ordenaran subir a mi habitación, siempre las odié, odié esas capas elegantes, esos zapatos incómodos, todo lo odié – se quedó callado y de cierta forma viendo imágenes de esa época en su mente

- En cambio – ella quería romper ese silencio – hasta donde recuerdo, siempre me pareció un día con tanta alegría, sabes qué es irónico antes de recibir la carta para venir, ya había planeado con mi mejor amiga el disfraz, ella vivía al lado y la mamá nos estaba cosiendo una capas negras con satín rojo por dentro, junto a unos vestidos negros – se sonrió de sólo recordarlo – queríamos comprar unas pelucas pensábamos que íbamos a ser las mejores brujas, tan reales… Hubiera sido genial

- Lo eres ¿no? – hablo despacio – a mi pesar eres la mejor

- Y tu sigues siendo el niño de las fiestas de hace diez años, mírate todo se te ve tan en tu sitio, tan perfecto

- Lo sé, simplemente irresistible, lo sé – le dedicó una sonrisa

- No es un cumplido – se acercó y le desabrochó un botón de la camisa, luego paso su dedo sobre el césped para dejar una mancha en su camisa

- Hey, qué haces – se alejó rápidamente

- Ya así te ves más real como un pirata sucio y despreocupado

- Esto no está pasando – dijo el Slytherin con una mueca y se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

Mientras cada uno lo pensaba, era verdad eso no debía estar sucediendo, las cosas estaban claras y estaban empezando de nuevo a molestar viejas heridas que ya debieron cerrar, él la había visto salir desde la ventana y no había podido dejar de seguirla, ese era su lugar, hacía tanto no conversaban, como lo habían hecho; desde que todo cambió ella siempre sentía una curiosidad por él extraña, había algo y ella quería saber más, a veces en clase se chocaban las miradas y quizá por orgullo, por poder, pero ninguno la desviaba

- Witrus! – resopló y aparecieron dos copas que se llenaron de champagne – toma – le ofreció una

- Gracias – los dos se miraron fijamente, estaban tan cerca. La vio por primera vez, vio más allá de una genealogía, más de una generación; los dos sintieron un extraño frío recorriéndoles, casi suplicándoles que algo pasaba, que para ella esos ojos grises significaban algo más que impasibilidad y cada uno en el fondo se peguntó ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo elegiste ser de los buenos? – tomo un trago

- No lo elegí – respondió seriamente – simplemente se dio, nací en una buena familia, conocí a las personas adecuadas y siempre viví en los mismos principios – había empezado a hacer frío, un viento revolvía el ambiente, batiendo los árboles

- Lo haces tan simple, tan lógico, tan básico

- Lo es, lo difícil hubiera sido que … – no lo iba a decir, no lo iba a arruinar

- Dilo – la miró retadoramente – lo realmente difícil hubiera sido que estuvieses en una familia como la mía y hubieras sido de los buenos

- Si, siempre tenemos esa posibilidad de elegir – había rencor cuando hablaba – es el libre albedrío, somos arquitectos de nuestra vida, no tristes diseños de los otros, ELEGIMOS – tenía rabia con él y con ella misma, decirlo la hacía débil y se había fortalecido durante todo este tiempo, había soñado que nada había pasado y sin poder decirlo a nadie lo había encerrado en ella misma

- Cada uno a su forma, tomó su salida más fácil

- Obvio, cuando deciden por ti es más sencillo, no me digas que yo lo elegí cuando no me diste la oportunidad, cuando te retiraste sin ser capaz de desafiarlo – se volteó, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, había vuelto a avanzar, cuando una mano se cerró en su brazo, pasaron segundos mientras el frío los recorría, hasta que él lo dijo, dijo lo que ella siempre espero, lo que jamás fue capaz de decir meses atrás

- Lamento todo lo que te dije y las veces que te herí, lo lamento – la había tomado de los hombros y la miraba fijamente – te juró que lo siento – y ella leyó en su mirada algo que nunca vio, arrepentimiento

- Ya no importa – y una lágrima se escapó, él imaginó las veces que ella lo odio por sus insultos, por su prepotencia y se acercó y la abrazó.

Sintiendo como se desdoblaba en dos, cómo volvía a salir lo que había pasado, cómo la había extrañado, sin que ninguno se diera tiempo para pensarlo de nuevo, para ver su error, se besaron, no tenían nada más en ese momento, no había más espacio, no había más intentos; otra vez de nuevo, como varias noches atrás, cada uno rompió su barrera, se sentía esa impotencia, esa rabia, pero sobre todo había miedo, mañana ella dejaba de ser la princesa y él regresaba, a ser él

- ¿Mañana volvemos a ser nosotros? – sólo lo quería comprobar

- Si, mañana volvemos a ser – sabía que no quería que terminara, que no lo quería pensar y la volvió a besar con tanta fuerza, que ella sintió una oleada por su cuerpo.

Nada importaba sólo los dos, todo fue quedando atrás; la aprisionó contra un árbol y cada uno sintió como su magia interna se revolvía y les decía que también podían volver a elegir, que la ruleta podía correr de nuevo

- No Malfoy – ella lo separó con un suave empujón, cada uno veía un punto, cada uno lo veía diferente

- Sabes que ahora lo sé, ahora sé cómo te odié, tan buena, tan imperturbable, tan perfecta, fue igual cuando estuvimos juntos, te vi tan lejos que te odié

- Siempre tuvimos que estar al otro lado – su voz se quebraba – por eso cruzar la línea dejó de ser la opción, pero cuando estuvimos todo lo hacía diferente, no veías cómo temblaba en ti, lo hubiera dejado todo, te acepte como eras cuando tu no lo hacías – se acercó y lo besó, con su alma en ello y tembló – ¿Cómo sabemos que es el indicado?

- Ahora yo lo sé¿Tú aún no lo sabes? – sonó tan frío, pero ella sabía que era su verdad, se sintió resquebrajada y lloró, lloró como se iba todo en pedazos

- No quiero volver a saber de ti, no te quiero ver, no quiero nada de ti, sólo aléjate por favor, dame tiempo – pronunció entre lágrimas y salió corriendo….

La vio entrar al castillo, la vio alejarse, se acaba en un punto, lo sabían antes de empezar, lo sabían desde que esa noche se vieron, desde que se vieron la primera vez, desde que lo descubrieron, no iban a poder luchar, a veces sentirlo no es suficiente, cada uno a su manera había fallado, alejarse era la única opción desde que lo supieron, quizá hubiera dado a los dos una posibilidad si hubiera empezado diferente pero no lo había hecho y las consecuencias se veían encima de ellos, jamás iban a volver a ser los mismo, jamás iba a ser igual, se habían hecho daño y no iba a volver, él no la iba a buscar, no lo iba a hacer, y era lo último que iba a hacer por ella la iba a dejar seguir, la iba a dejar, era su forma de demostrarle que la amaba, iba a permitir que ella lo olvidara…

**·..·´¯ ·..·**

Se asomó por la ventana y vio el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, el mismo sitio de siempre. En el piso de su cama todavía se veía el vestido de princesa, había sido cierto y ahora no podía negar lo que había pasado y no lo podía olvidar de una noche a la siguiente, sólo tenía que mirar al frente y acomodar esa parte de su vida en un sitio que no doliera, porque el hubiera no existe…

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

_Cómo dije hacía mucho que no escribía, pero quería participar en algún reto del foro, había pensado la idea diferente, pero al fin salió de esta manera y estoy medio conforme…auqnue no salió tan "Halloweenesco", por decirlo de alguna manera ... _

_Gracias por leerlo… _

_Disfruten Halloween!!_

_Saludos _

_**Soe… **_


End file.
